


Soup and Sandwiches

by GreenElf322



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sickness, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenElf322/pseuds/GreenElf322
Summary: "Akaashi sighed."
Honestly, a 10/10 summary for this fic and Akaashi. Really though, a sick Akaashi was just too enticing not to write.
Only rated teen because 4 dudes are in a relationship and I don't think 5 year olds should be reading that.





	

Akaashi was listening to the Friends theme song for about the 30th time that day when the front door finally opened and in came his three boyfriends, home for the day. A good thing too, since all the episodes were beginning to run together. “Feeling any better, babe?” Kuroo asked as he walked over to the couch. A blanked wrapped tightly around his legs, Akaashi was curled up on the couch, having been there all day. He’d woken up needing to vomit and after he vacated the toilet, he retreated to the couch where he had been since. His messy hair and flushed face made him seem even more endearing to his boyfriends. 

Akaashi shrugged and watched as Kuroo came over to him, a pitying frown on his face. Kuroo grabbed Akaashi’s hand and pulled it toward his mouth to give it a gentle kiss. “I’m sorry babe,” Kuroo whispered before Akaashi yanked his hand out of Kuroo’s grip and hissed, “Don’t do that, you idiot, you’ll get sick!” Kuroo’s frown quickly turned into a pout. 

The words had barely left Akaashi’s mouth before a large blob landed on him with a shriek of, “Akaaaashiiiiiii!” Akaashi sighed. He opened his mouth to tell Bokuto off, who promptly kissed him on the cheek. “Bo! Do you want to get sick?” Akaashi cried indignantly. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and “tsk”ed at his oldest two boyfriends as Bokuto slid off of Akaashi and the couch onto the floor. 

“Akaashi, I love you dearly, but I also pride myself on my health and intelligence, so I’m going to stay over here. Do you want some soup?” Tsukishima asked. After a nod from Akaashi, Tsukishima got to work on some soup while the others attended to whatever else Akaashi needed. This included hugs, more blankets, a bathroom break and several painkillers. 

Half an hour later, Akaashi was sandwiched between his two older boyfriends while Tsukishima sat in the kitchen, all of them eating soup. As another episode of Friends began, Bokuto called out to Tsuikishima, “Tsukiiiii, come join us,” with a whine evident in his voice. A simple ‘no thanks’ was thrown back before Kuroo and Bokuto started spoon-feeding each other. The rest of the night was full of Kuroo and Bokuto doting on Akaashi, with Tsukishima cleaning everything. Akaashi enjoyed the hot chocolate, cuddles and temple massages, while the others enjoyed the resultant smiles. 

They settled into makeshift sleeping areas in various spots around the living room for the night, not wanting to leave Akaashi by himself while the rest of them enjoyed a cuddle fest in their bed. Kuroo and Bokuto called out dramatic goodnights to each other, acting as if eight years separated their next interaction, rather than eight hours. “We’re in the same room, just not the same bed, okay guys? This isn’t the end of the world,” Akaashi monotoned, a hint of his regular self breaking through the sickness. “Amen!” echoed Tsukishima, causing the other two to burst into giggles. 

One by one, the boys all fell asleep, listening to the sound of each other’s breathing and feeling closer than any one bed could make them feel.

The next morning, Akaashi awoke to the sounds of Bokuto and Kuroo retching in the bathroom with a snickering Tsukishima at the door behind them.


End file.
